


A Secluded Glade

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex, Suspension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Amell and Zevran playing a bondage game.





	A Secluded Glade

Zevran shuddered, and Amell allowed himself a small smirk, dragging on the rope that bound Zevran’s wrists to the branch over his head, and Zevran was forced to come up on the very tips of his toes, gasping. Amell tethered it in place, taking a few slow steps forward, reaching out and brushing his fingers over Zevran’s bare stomach.

It was beyond exciting, to be like this, bound at the Warden’s pleasure in the midst of a clearing, and yes, it was secluded, _yes_, the Warden was there, yes, he had wards at the edges of the clearing, but...

“At your mercy,” Zevran whispered, and Amell laughed, leaning in. He didn’t quite close the distance between them, his mouth enticingly close and yet too far away for Zevran to close the gap. He _tried_, tried to shift forward on his toes, to lean in, but his wrists were too tightly bound, suspending him--

“Yes,” Amell agreed. “You are.”

Thus was Daylen Amell: disciplined, unwavering, and _Zevran’s_...

“Please,” Zevran said. “Let me kiss you.”

“You want me to kiss you?” Amell asked, voice even, his fingers ghosting an impossibly pleasurable line down the edge of Zevran’s hip, his thigh, the skin sensitive, and Zevran wriggled in his place, _squirmed_ in what small way he could. 

“Yes,” Zevran said. 

Amell leaned in, his tongue flicking over the edge of Zevran’s ear and making him gasp out a noise, his breath a dizzying heat on his skin. “Kiss you where?” he asked, and Zevran exhaled hard, but then he drew up his knees, wrapping his legs tight around Amell’s waist and pulling him close. He could hoist himself up a little like this, wind his bound wrists around Amell’s neck and kiss him hard, and Amell _let_ him. He wouldn’t have bound Zevran like this if he didn’t want him able to cheat, and Zevran kissed him so hungrily he could barely stop himself from moaning into the mage’s mouth.

Amell’s fingers gripped tightly at his ass, his thighs, nails digging into the muscled flesh, and Zevran grunted in pleasure, his hips thrusting almost without his permission against Amell’s belly.

“What if I left you here?” Amell asked, sliding a finger into the cleft of Zevran’s buttocks, and Zevran hissed his pleasure. “Left you just like this in the middle of the woods, all tied up, no way to get free...?”

“Then you would be depriving yourself of a _very_ pretty sight,” Zevran said breathlessly.

“Hm,” Amell considered. “So I would.”

His hand wrapped around Zevran’s cock, and Zevran cried out.

“Oh, I love that noise,” Amell murmured, and Zevran’s witty retort was lost with the twist of his wrist. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to hit up [my ask on Tumblr,](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask) to talk about DA in general, and definitely to recommend blogs to follow! I am open for requests (for Origins, II, and Inq). Please comment if you can!


End file.
